


Awake

by DearOne



Series: Heavy [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Stand Alone, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-24
Updated: 2013-08-02
Packaged: 2017-12-21 01:16:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/894080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearOne/pseuds/DearOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler is thrumming with energy. Dylan needs a nap. But a nap is the last thing on Dylan's mind.<br/>[Written because of the blatent hobrien at comic con]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I was there at SDCC and I was fortunate to see the Teen Wolf panel live. Whatever Dylan and Tyler's relationship is, platonic or otherwise, I must say that the chemistry and love between them is undeniable. That right there sealed the deal for me, I ship whatever ship they're shipping.
> 
> About the fic, to avoid confusion, this is a countdown of sorts. A series of events, according to Hoechlin.
> 
> I took liberties in the actual SDCC timeline, sorry about that.

**Wednesday**

[x]

It's been months, save for that one glorious night I was able to visit Dylan while he was on location. And though we talked with each other on the phone and saw each other via vid chats, it wasn't the same as being within reach. To be able to touch.

And now that we are able to touch, I couldn't in fear of giving ourselves away. Not that I'm worried about the cast. They know that we're seeing each other on the down low. But because we decided to take the scenic route and go by train, we had to keep up appearances in public. Especially when we were recognized.

"Do you know about Sterek?" asks one woman.

"Do we _know_ about Sterek? People ask us if we wanna fuck all the time," Dylan replies offhandedly and laughs as he gestures between us.

I can't help but laugh along with him. If only they knew. I don't correct Dylan's misinterpretation of the question. That is, Dylan said 'us' when asked about Sterek as if it's one and the same. Or could it have been a natural slip of the tongue?

"Sorry, you know, jet-lag." Dylan explains after yawning and stretching an arm out before dropping it behind me and resting it around my shoulder.

Huh. He probably just needs some sleep.

[ix]

"So, Jeff just handed out room keys, you want to room with Dylan?" Posey asks, already holding out the key.

I am about to take it when I hear Dylan's ringtone go off somewhere in the distance. I look up and catch sight of Dylan as he excuses himself from a group of girls, who spotted him earlier, and turns away from them so he could take his call. Dylan meets my gaze for a brief second and waves before returning his attention back to the person on the phone.

Ever since we met up at the train station, there was always someone who was trying to capture Dylan's attention, and though he would never say it, I know that Dylan was aching for some personal time alone.

"Your girl is coming, isn't she? You gonna room with her?"

"Yeah, but she can't come till tomorrow and not even sure of what time because traffic." Posey shrugs.

"You room with Dylan then, make sure he gets some sleep."

"You sure, because--

I glance back at Dylan who is now writing on the back of his event guide in permanent marker. Probably writing down some last minute changes to his schedule. "Yeah, I'm sure." I sigh.

**Thursday**

[viii]

I laughed it off when Dylan blurted in our interview that I looked thirty-five. But to be honest, I felt a little pang as I was reminded of our age differences. Dylan was definitely legal, but he still looked much too young. Sure, we are only four years apart. Big deal. Right?

But I know that four years could mean a deal breaker depending where those differing years were set. Dylan was at that age where he wanted to explore and see what was out there. I think that I'm past all that. But then, who am I kidding, I have more than enough time before I want to settle. I just know what I want. I look over my shoulder and catch Dylan smiling at me.

If I had my way, Dylan would be my person. Dylan was exactly what I wanted.

[vii]

Dylan catches me by surprise as he pushes me into the restroom.

"So, you think I look thirty-five?" My heart skips a beat, I don't know why I asked that, but now that it's out there I can't help but anticipate Dylan's answer.

Dylan disarms me with a cracked grin. He bites his lip and runs his fingers through my hair. "I told you, a good thirty-five. Translation: a total DILF."

A total DILF? Yeah, I'll fucking taking that. I am not able to reply because Dylan somehow swallows my words as he crashes our mouths together.

Dylan's hands are seemingly everywhere. One finds its way into my shirt, kneading my back. The other heads towards my pants. Fuck, yes.

Dylan pushes me back into the wall. And God, did that feel good, to be wanted like this. But my hip bangs into the door handle, reminding me that we're in the public restroom. Dylan must have taken note of my reaction because he holds a finger to my mouth. Shit, the things I want to do with that finger.

"Not worried about the thousands of people out there, are you? How any one of them could open this door at any moment and see this, see us?" Dylan grins and kisses me on the mouth again, but pulls away before I could return the kiss. "Because I'm not," Dylan practically snaps, throwing his words left field.

I'm winded, momentarily stunned, and this time I can't reply because Dylan's out the door before I could get a word in. What the hell?

I stay in the restroom for a few more minutes. I replay our encounter play by play in my mind, trying to figure out what Dylan was getting at. But I'm clueless as ever when I finally leave the restroom. Dylan must have just been off. It looked like he didn't get any sleep at all. I make a mental note to rip Posey's throat out.

[vi]

I haven't seen Dylan for hours now as our schedules didn't seem to cross. I texted him about earlier. But there was no reply. What did this mean? Was this our first fight?

Dylan's running late, they're just about to be call us onto the stage. Dylan had a series of short interviews after The Maze Runner panel, but he was supposed to have been given some time to at least prepare in-between.

I'm about to go and ask Jeff if he knew where Dylan was, when Dylan comes walking into the room along with three people who are gesticulating and talking to him all at once. Dylan's nodding and responding to the girl to his left when he looked up.

Our gazes meet and lock. He looks stretched thin and about to keel over, but was he a sight for sore eyes. In that moment, everything seems to fall into place. Somehow, I know that we'll be okay.

Dylan taps Jeff's shoulder, leans in to say something to him before stepping back again. Jeff claps him on the arm as they both share a laugh.

Jeff leaves Dylan a moment later. Finally, he's alone! I'm about to make a move towards Dylan, but I hang back when Posey enters the picture and practically jumps on him. They talk for a bit, exclamations are exchanged before someone taps Posey and calls him away.

And then it seems like everything is moving in slow motion when Dylan turns and makes his way over to me.

My stomach twists into a knot and suddenly it's difficult to breathe and my mouth runs dry as I try to think of something to say when Dylan crowds into my personal space.

"You fucking ass," Dylan whispers into my ear.

And fuck was that good to hear because Dylan's tone was teasing, and he had winked at him. Everything seems to speed up now as I hear the crowd behind me cheering and hollering for Dylan. Dylan slaps my ass as he passes me by and walks out on stage. 

Fucking hell, Dylan, I'm gonna have a fucking boner and everyone will see and know and--and maybe that wouldn't be a bad thing. I don't have a boner when I walk onto the stage, but fuck, when I pass Dylan, meaning to only give him a high-five but grab onto his hands like he's some life force I need to survive, I realize just how far gone I actually am.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [x]: ["Do you know about Sterek?"](https://twitter.com/beeshay/status/357727455559159811) [do we KNOW about sterek? People ask us if we wanna fuck all the time"](https://twitter.com/beeshay/status/357727581790937089)  
> [viii]: [The video wherein Dylan says Tyler looks 35](http://insidetv.ew.com/2013/07/18/teen-wolf-cast-video/)


	2. Chapter 2

**Friday**

[v]

"God, Ty, we haven't been together in like forever and you totally passed up two nights of rooming with me?" Dylan says as soon as we take our seats on the bus.

"Dyl, you look like you're gonna fall over if you don't get some sleep. I thought--" I stop myself from saying anything further because I notice that someone decided to record a video of them while on the bus.

Dylan taps my thigh, and I tap him back.

"There's always tonight," I say, leaning over into Dylan when they stop recording.

Dylan smirks at me before calling out to Posey. And when that didn't get his attention, he throws his doll at him.

"D-balls, what the hell?" Posey asks, while rubbing the back of his head. But he's wearing his I Can't Believe You Just Did That Aren't You The Funniest Person Ever I Love You smile. So, all is good.

"Hoechles will take that room key now," Dylan replies. He then turns back to look over at me and his gaze falls to my hands. He takes my look-a-like doll that I forgot that I was holding.

"It's all yours, Hoechlin" Posey calls out, getting my attention again. He raises his eyebrows at me and flashes his My Bro Is Gonna Get Laid Tonight grin.

I notice that everyone on the bus is now looking at me, waiting for me to say something. "Shut up," is all that comes out.

Dylan on the other hand was already distracted as he pulls off the pants off my doll, probably checking to see if it was anatomically correct.

God help me, cannot unsee.

[iv]

"Fucking hell, Tyler, and I thought Thursday was bad."

"What do you mean?"

"What do I mean? What do I mean? Shit, Tyler, you fucking looked fucking head over fucking heels in love with Dylan at the panel yesterday. Having a person between you guys only made it even more obvious. And whose idea was it for you guys to be sitting together during the autograph signing? That wasn't a question, so don't answer. I can't even do damage control because there are way too many pictures and videos floating around. And now those interviews you had with Dylan, those are being uploaded as we speak. There's no helping it, it's out of my control. Look, I don't want to sound like some... Nevermind, just, as your PR, you understand where I'm coming from? This is to help you, Tyler. So, are you with me?"

"Did you just say 'in love' because--"

"Are you fucking kidding?"

And then it hits me, much like the jarring noise of the dialtone, that not only was I gone, I was in love.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [v]: [Dolls on the bus.](https://vine.co/v/hmFpKQbgIjd)
> 
> ~~Regarding [iii], It need a higher rating because of sexy times which is why I didn't include it here. What do you think, up the rating entirely for this fic and I'll include it or post it as a companion piece later? LOL Not sure if you guys are likely going to respond, but I'd love to hear from you :)~~ Will be changing the rating and posting it next chapter. Thank you to Beth for your awesome comment. I hear you :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Friday** cont.

[iii]

**5:33 pm:** _Are you done yet?_

**5:34 pm:** _Guess where I am_

**5:34 pm:** _In bed_

**5:34 pm:** _OUR bed_

**5:41 pm:** _Naked_

**5:41 pm:** _BUTT NAKED_

**5:42 pm:** _You coming?_

**5:42 pm:** _Pun intended ;)_

**5:46 pm:** _OMG how long is that panel anyway?_

**5:50 pm:** _Just checked the schedule and seems your panel is just as long as pretty much all the other panels. Go figure. Haha._

**5:51 pm:** _Your phone on vibrate?_

**5:52 pm:** _I bet you do. Bet you're feeling it in those tight ass red pants of yours. Ugh._

**5:53 pm:** _JSYK, you're making me hard thinking about you in those pants. And you aren't here. Damn you. Just for that I'm totally gonna_

**5:53 pm:** _Make you feel my feels_

**5:54 pm:** _Via vibrations :p_

**5:54 pm:** _Hoech_

**5:54 pm:** _Hoechlin_

**5:54 pm:** _Ty_

**5:54 pm:** _Tyler_

**5:56 pm:** _Speaking of vibrations... Vibrator. I got one while I was away_

**5:59 pm:** _Shit, you ruined me_

**5:59 pm:** _For anyone else_

**6:03 pm:** _Call me when you get this._

I read the texts twice before I realized that yes, those were from Dylan and he wanted me to call him after _that_.

I look at the time and it's 6:42 pm. Did the pictures really take that long?

I make my way through a group of people that recognized me. Small talk here. Picture there. And autographs all around. What can I do, they were all so sweet about it. It's 7:37 pm.

By the time I get out of the building where I can finally hear myself think, I call Dylan. I get his voicemail. It's 7:48 pm.

"Hey, Dyl. Got your texts, obviously. It was tough getting out of there. About what you said... I... I don't want to say what I want to say over the phone. I'm heading there. To you."

As I get into the elevator, I can't help bouncing from one foot to the other. My fingers tap on the handle as my mind races. I should be tired after the day I had but it seems like I have all this pent up energy. The elevator dings.

I force myself to not run to my hotel door.

When I get there and try to slide my key in, I notice my hand is shaking. "Come on, Tyler. Get it together."

The door finally opens after my third attempt. I get a case of deja vu but I don't have time to think on it because as soon as I enter the room, I see a trail of clothes on the floor. Dylan's gray shirt. Dylan's khaki pants. One of Dylan's socks. Dylan's briefs.

And then Dylan himself, butt naked on the bed and sound asleep.

Dylan was lying on his back, his arms and legs strewn about like a starfish. God, was he beautiful. All long limbs. Soft, pale skin dotted with moles. There are lines and angles that weren't there the last time I saw him. It's tempting to run my fingers over them to explore, to learn these new nuances.

Dylan shivers and I wonder if he could feel me watching him.

With this shameless display of his body, one would think that Dylan isn't shy. But he really is. He says he's much too skinny, and thinks he'll never lose the baby fat. I wonder if he still thinks that now. His face is no longer round, but angular. His cheekbones is a bit more prominent and his chin, more pointed.

To see the beginnings of facial hair makes my breath catch. When was the last time he shaved? Did he not have time to do it? It normally takes weeks to get this much facial hair growth from Dylan. This bothers me probably more than it should. I see the shadows around his eyes. It's barely noticeable, especially now that he's asleep, but it's still there.

It looks like Dylan didn't get a good nights sleep for months.

Right then and there I know I can't bring myself to wake him, no matter how much my own body craves to touch, to feel.

When I bring a sheet to cover him with, I allow myself a kiss to his forehead. Big mistake because the feel of his skin on my lips is too much and definitely not enough as my stomach tightens and my cock stirs.

I pull back and take a breath because no, Dylan needs his sleep and that's that.

I call room service to order us some food. He'll be hungry when he wakes.

[ii]

Dylan wakes when his phone goes off.

"Hmmmhhhmtywhahhtookyousoolong?" He answers his phone with his eyes still closed. His voice is more of a moan than anything else.

I smile as I look over from my own bed. Dylan's hair is mussed all over the place, sticking out in every possible direction.

"T-pooose? Oooh my gawwwd, whyyyahhh? Mannnn, I was sleepinggggah," Dylan whines into the phone. I don't know why but it's pretty up there on the list of Adorable Things That Dylan Does.

He has cotton mouth, judging by the way he's opening and closing his mouth in distaste.

"Wha time is it anyway?"

I glance at the clock and it's just close to 11 pm. I'm not sure when he fell asleep but at most he only got about five hours sleep.

He puts a hand over his face and pinches the bridge of his nose before rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. Waking up really wasn't a good look for him, but he still looked damn good. Damn him.

"Is Tyler with you?" Just as soon as he asks, he turns his head and sees me.

I match his confusion with a grin.

He sits up in a fluid movement, if a little awkward as he nearly drops the phone and flails to catch it.

He looks a little annoyed as he fixes his gaze on me.

I offer an apologetic shrug of my shoulders. I think now that he would have wanted me to wake him.

"11:30, yeah, okay." Dylan's voice is all business now. "I'll tell Hoechlin, turns out he's here. Yeah. Okay, buddy, yeah. See you then."

Dylan ends the call, drops the phone and pulls off the covers. "You tucked me in? You actually tucked me in? I don't know if I should think if that's cute or worry that you're not as into me as I'm into you because hello I was waiting for you to come over so we could finally get to the sexy times but no you actually tucked me in," he says in seemingly one breath. "And I'm still naked," Dylan adds as he looks down at himself. He takes the sheet and drapes it over his lap.

I put my hands up as I try to process what he just said. My brain might have short-circuited when I got an eyeful of Dylan's nakedness along with the string of words that I barely kept up with.

The tightness is back along with the stirring because Dylan was awake and we were finally alone and yes he was still very naked. And did he just say that he thinks I'm not as into him as he is into me? That's. Just. Not. Right.

"God, Dyl, how could you even begin to think that?" My feet are on the floor before I realize that I'm moving at all. I'm moving towards Dylan, making my way to his bed. I think I said something right because Dylan nods at me. His eyes taking me in as I shift to sit next to him on the bed. I lean back against the headboard and our shoulders touch. Along the way, the calmness of the room resettled itself.

"Just. It took us this long to be alone together," Dylan mutters under his breath as he turns his body so that his chest aligns with my arm.

I pull it back and wrap it around him so that he fits into my side. How I missed this. I forgot how well we fit together.

"Well, I guess then we better hurry to catch up on lost time." I grin.

Dylan looks up at me with intent in his smiling eyes. "We have like thirty minutes before we gotta meet up with the guys," Dylan says as he moves again, this time he hooks a leg over mine so that he's straddling me.

"Shit Dyl, you're fucking amazing," I grit out as my hardening cock throbs.

Dylan smiles back at me as he brings his hips that much closer so that he's pressing down onto my aching dick.

My pants are much too tight for any kind of comfort. I look down to see that Dylan's own cock is already hard. Pink and perfect and tilting just so to the left. I take the hand that isn't gripped on his thigh and I stroke him from root to tip. "So fucking amazing."

"Mmm, shit, how I missed you, and this. And how you talk when you're horny. Fuck never sounded so good. Tyler, fuck." Dylan arches into me as I press into the underside of his cock. "Shit. Can't. I'm gonna come already. Fuck."

Dylan screws his eyes shut, and his mouth hangs open as he spills over my hand and pants.

I stroke his cock a few more times before I pull him against my chest and wrap my arms around him.

He buries his head into my neck. Not a minute later, I could feel his body vibrate against mine.

"What's so funny?" I laugh with him.

"Nothing just..." Dylan shifts back so that our gazes meet and it's suddenly quiet again. "It's just..." His eyes go round and soft for a moment before his eyes dart down. "It's just that that was ridiculously fast. And I ruined your pants. I'll bring you a towel." He's up and heading towards the restroom before I could stop him.

When he comes back to the bed and hands me the towel, I try to meet his eyes, but they're darting everywhere except at me. I take hold of his hand and pull him back on top of me. "What is it?"

He finally meets my gaze again, and there's something telling in his eyes. And then things sort of fall into place as I realize what an idiot I am.

"What you texted me earlier--"

Dylan looks like he's about to interrupt and right now I need to get this out so I put a finger to his lips.

"Earlier you texted that I ruined you for anyone else." I gulp because even when I know that what I'm about to say is true, this is the first time for me to say it. And fuck, I feel like I'm going to die or like maybe I'm just now feeling alive. "You should know that you ruined me. Fuck, how you ruined me."

Dylan's face lights up and I swear I will never _not_ wake up Dylan again. Unless he tells me to.

I tilt my head, intending to kiss him but his ringtone interrupts.

"That'll be T-pose. We are definitely going to have crazy monkey sex when we get back." Dylan waggles his eyebrows suggestively, if you could call it that. And presses his lips onto mine. He pulls back a moment later and drops his gaze onto my lap. "And before we go, change your pants big boy." He winks before moving off of me and jumps to his feet.

I laugh along with him but at the mention of my pants, my attention goes back to my aching cock that has yet to find release. I bite my lip and look over at Dylan, who is texting someone on the phone, probably Posey to let him know we are on our way.

Dylan then walks over to pick up his shirt and pulls it on. His ass still uncovered. I groan at the sight. Changing my ruined pants won't help, my hard-on will be just as obvious and it's not likely to go down any time soon with the thought of the promised crazy monkey sex later. Fuck, why do we have to go down anyway?

Dylan's bending over to pull on his socks now. And, come on, I swear he is waving his bare ass in front of me on purpose.

"You evil little tease."

Dylan turns around and looks at me with puppy eyes that could rival Posey's. "Who me?" Dylan asks, trying to sound innocent but fails when his face breaks into a grin.

"Yeah, you. Innocent you are not, you know exactly what you are doing to me."

Dylan laughs as he moves to the foot of the bed. Once there, his eyes dart to mine and they grow darker, deeper, hungrier. I can't help but feel like his prey. His grin turns into a wicked smirk as he drags his finger over the top of my foot and circles his finger around my big toe before stroking it, mimicking my movements on his cock from earlier.

Fuck. Yeah, there is no way I can get through this night. I palm my dick because this is just too much.

"Hey, hey," Dylan calls out and I wrench my eyes open. "Hands off. There isn't time for that, we're late. And consider this payback for making me wait earlier."

"You're evil," I say as I make my way to my duffel bag. "So, you also texted me about a vibrator." I pull out a pair of jeans before turning to face Dylan.

Dylan raises his hands up along with his eyebrows. "I can't believe I told you that. You better not--

"How long have you ever--fuck--

"Oh, no. Take that thought out of your mind right now, Hoechlin. So not gonna happen."

"Come on, let's be uncomfortable together." I don't even know why I brought it up, I didn't even expect for this thought to get this far because Dylan wouldn't do it. Or will he? "Do it for me just this once?" I find myself hoping because yes, this idea might possibly be the best idea I've ever had. And I'm horny as fuck.

Dylan's eyes dart to his own duffel bag, and my heart is pounding so hard that I think that Dylan could hear it from across the room.

"For you," he whispers, his eyes holding onto mine.

_For you_ , he said. He said it in relation to some kinky idea that popped in my head. But the way he said it. The _way_ he said it it was like he was giving himself entirely to me.

I recall my thoughts from earlier. _If I had my way, Dylan would be my person. Dylan was exactly what I wanted._

_For you_ , he said.

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ii]: [LOL Who else noticed that Tyler changed his pants. Now, I don't know when this photo was taken but it looks to me sometime during the night. ;)](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/35000000/2013-SDCC-tyler-posey-and-dylan-obrien-35083405-594-394.jpg)
> 
> Up next:  
> [ii]: Possible extension because of the crazy monkey sex. Maybe. XD  
> [i]: [Family vacation in San Diego](http://instagram.com/p/cAu94UJrQf/)


	4. Chapter 4

**Saturday**

[i]

San Diego Comic Con had turned out to be a really nice vacation for us. I look around the table, seeing everyone relaxed and all smiles. It just feels good to be here.

Dylan bumps my leg with his and leans over. "Hey, right now, here, this moment? It's perfect. Even if my ass is still sore. But check out that sunset."

I smile at him as he tries to rub his ass discreetly. 

"Hey, you okay, Dylan? Have a rash or something?" Daniel asks quietly.

Dylan looks up and his gaze darts to mine before he answers. "Umm... not a rash per say." He bites his lip and contorts his face, exaggerating his features to look as if he was trying to find the word to explain it.

Holland is laughing now and Daniel turns to her. "What, what is it?"

"Dude, think about it, what else could it be? Dylan was walking awkward since last night."

Daniel turns back to look at Dylan, looking even more confused. "What happened last night?"

Dylan groans, buries his face in his hands and starts to laugh. "I'm fine Daniel, nothing to worry about, really," Dylan says when he sits back up.

"So, just wondering, Hoechlin, I also noticed that last night you had a change of pants." Holland points out and smiles a smile that could only be classified as wicked.

"Oh, yeah. Just, you know, spilled my dinner." I shrug. "Hey, look, the sun is really setting now." No one looks, but it was worth a try to change the subject because really? Are we really going to talk about this? 

Not that I don't want to talk about it because wow. It was epic. How Dylan totally blew my mind when he handed me his vibrating plug that even had a remote control. But what really got me was the way he blushed when he told me that I could put it in him. Talk about epic. But I'd prefer to keep those talks between me and Dylan.

I look over at him. 

He's grinning at Holland and practically winks at her.

Very subtle, Dyl. I bump his leg with mine.

Then I see in the corner of my eye, Daniel, who is looking the part of a lightbulb that has been turned on. "Oh, fuck. I swear, I didn't get it before. Shit, I am seriously--" Daniel breaks into a grin and laughs to himself. "Right on, Dylan."

Holland pats him on the shoulder. "Aww our adorable puppy, Daniel."

Dylan laughs as well. He leans over and steals my phone, holds it up in front of me, swipes the screen for the camera and takes a picture. "Perfect, I'm telling you."

I watch Dylan as he throws his head back, letting his laugh take over his body. 

He sits back up when his laughter subsides and leans into me again, bumping his shoulder with mine. And when he faces me, he has this look about him. Something I can't really describe. He looked completely in the moment and utterly content. 

Now, that is perfect.

Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i]: [Teen Wolf family vavation](http://instagram.com/p/cAu94UJrQf/) Okay, so I'm not really sure if that is Dylan there, sitting to the right of the person taking the picture (most likely, Hoechlin). But that'll be my headcannon, okay? Okay.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed. I don't know. This turned out a bit more choppy than I would have liked XD But I wanted it to feel like getting snippets of their time together. Because, you know, we only got a photo here and an interview there. XD LOL I just wanted to fill in some of the gaps. Thank you to those who read and commented and gave kudos. Makes me want to write more!
> 
> JSYK, this won't be the end of the series. Tyler and Dylan are just too much fun to play with ;)


End file.
